crstfandomcom-20200213-history
In the Mansion
Hello. Kat here. I'm going to tell you about something that happened to me. Even now, I grieve over it. But never mind; you will know why soon. I have a group of friends. We're all girls, with interests such as Vocaloid, K-On, Hetalia. Within that group, I have a smaller group, consisting of my closest friends. We're very close. When the weekends arrived, we would do stuff together. One day, we happened to go exploring. We went in a forest, and explored for hours. We walked around, took pictures (and a few jump shots too), listened to some Vocaloid music together, leaning on a log. Eventually, it was getting dark. "Hey, we should go back now." Andrea said. "But..." Sam hesitated. "What is it?" I ask Sam. "Do you happen to remember which way we came? Did you set any markers or anything?" Sam asked. "Nope, we didn't. So you're saying... We're lost?" Stefanie said. "Yes, I think so." Ysabelle interrupts. "Well, I remember people saying there's an abandoned mansion, in this forest..." I say. "So we'll go stay there for the night?" Andrea said. "Well, we've got no other choice..." Stefanie says. "Alright, let's go." I say. It takes us a while to find it, because it was already very dark, and we only had tiny penlights with us. "Dammit, I should have brought the flashlights, but I forgot..." I mumble. "Well, we're here already, at least we don't get attacked by wild animals..." Sam says. And, yes, we were attacked twice. The first was by a wolf (which seemed to be baby, as it ran away after and didn't cause much damage, just a stolen pack of meat jerky), and the second simply a bird. "It seems unsafe... Are you sure about this?" Stefanie mumbles. "It seems plenty stable to me." Andrea says, frowning. "What's the matter, Stefanie? Too scared?" Ysabelle says, grinning. "No! It just might be dangerous! But anyway, it's fine. Just don't come crying to me if the roof falls on you." Stefanie retaliates. "Hey! Stop it and get in! Now!" I yell, eyes focused on the unknown animal behind them. "Uh..." Andrea points behind them. They both look, turn around, and back away, into the doorway. The animal grunts, and walks off. "I wonder, why didn't it chase us?" Ysabelle asks. "I dunno..." Sam says, closing the door. We decide to sleep in the first floor, since we don't really want to explore upstairs. We pick the library, and gladly, I remembered to bring the sleeping bags. Which makes me wonder now why the hell I forgot my flashlights. Anyway, back to the story. Even though it was late, I just lay there, wide awake. I noticed the others were already asleep, except Sam. We lie there, staring at the ceiling. I can't help but think there's something up there. "Kat?" Sam whispers. "Mhm?" I mumble. "I feel like I'm being watched..." She says. "That's normal, when sleeping somewhere unfamiliar..." I say, trying to convince her, maybe myself as well. "Okay..." Sam looks uncertain, but shrugs. "We should sleep now. It's late, I think." I tell her. "Of course." It was hard, but eventually, we fell asleep. ---- "Kat, wake up! Dude, come on!" Sam pokes my face. "Huh? What?" I mumble. "Stefanie and Andrea aren't here! We woke up, they were gone! We need to find them!" Sam says. "Okay..." I got up, grabbed my stuff, and followed. "We searched this first floor, they aren't here." Ysabelle told me. "We need to search the second floor now." Sam calms down a little. We trooped up the stairs, ready. We searched in the rooms, and found nothing. We came to the last one. I felt nervous, like I knew what was behind the door. Turns out, I did. Stefanie and Andrea on the floor, dead, organs ripped out, multiple slash marks on their bodies. "Oh my God..." Ysabelle gasped. She started crying. "How did this happen!? A wild animal!?" I panicked. Though, I feel whatever did this was much worse. "What should we do?" Sam said, tears streaming down her face. "We should stay on our guard... And we should make sure to leave soon. There doesn't seem to be a phone, anyway." I say. "Eh, yeah, let's go." Sam says. We leave the room, after one last look at them. We went downstairs, ran up to the door, and tugged. It was locked. "No way!" Ysabelle tugs on the door, with no luck. "Well, what now?" I wonder. "Well, we should look around some more, there might be a fire exit or something," Sam suggests. "Alright, but let's be careful, I have a bad feeling about this..." Ysabelle says. We go up, to the second floor. We cautiously go up the stairs. "Wait..." I said. I rummage in my bag for a while and find it. The gun. "Woah, where did you get that?" Ysabelle gapes. "My cousin. Borrowed them." I dig out two more and toss them over. "Be extra careful. Don't waste any bullets. It's only supposed to be for emergencies." "Cool!" Sam said. "Okay, now let's go." I tell them. We look around, nothing. When we arrived at the second to the last room, we opened the door. I immediately started panicking and shooting. Sam took a moment, and shot as well. Ysabelle yelled a bit first, and then started shooting (thanks a lot Ysabelle, that was really helpful). In the room, there was this...thing. It was a sick gray color, it had a large head with big eyes, a long neck, and a sort of small body. It had big claws too. It sure was freaking ugly. It turned, growled at us, and charged. We ran downstairs, I ran in the library, and Sam followed. But Ysabelle was too slow. The thing immediately snatched her, and dismembered her. Once it finished, it walked back up the stairs. We walked over to Ysabelle's body. Sam started crying again. Me too. After a while we pulled ourselves together. "What the hell was that?"I say. "We need to get out and tell the police about this." Sam said. "They might not believe us..." I say. Suddenly, the thing came charging down the stairs. "Oh my God!" I shout. "Come on!" I yell to Sam and run. We ran so fast, we left it back at the entrance room. We hurtled into the bathroom and locked the door. "What will we do..." Sam whispers. "I have no idea..." I mumble, scared out of my wits. BANG!!! "The door!" I said, panicking. BANG!!! SMASH!!! The door crashed down and the thing came in. It grabbed Sam, and killed her in a few seconds. I scrambled away, and backed into the sink. I shot at it, and I was able to hit its eye. It stopped, and started rubbing furiously. I ran out the bathroom as quietly as I could, and stood right in front of the entrance door. I had an idea but if it didn't work... Well, I'd be dead. The thing came out, and charged at me. I leapt out of the way. It hurtled past me, crashed into the door, and fell down the steps. I ran, out of the mansion, out of the forest, into my home. I was breathing heavily. I called the cops and told them everything that happened. They were skeptical, but they sent some men to the mansion. They found my friends, but they didn't find the thing. So, this is Kat, logging out. Never go in that mansion. It will hunt you to death. Category:Dismemberment